1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a mechanism for attaching a bezel to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure comprises a cage and a bezel. The bezel is attached to the cage with screws. It is inconvenient for a user to attach and remove the bezel by manipulating the screws. Furthermore, in assembly of such computer enclosure on a factory production line, manual insertion and removal of screws is slow, laborious and inefficient. To address the above problems, Taiwan Patent No. 506565 discloses a computer enclosure that incorporates a pivoting mechanism connecting a bezel with a cage of the computer enclosure. A pair of screws is provided to pivotably secure the bezel to the cage. The bezel is rotated about the screws. However, this computer enclosure still requires the use of screws.